Harry and Hermione: Nothing Else Matters
by LilGurlBlue825
Summary: Written in Hermione's pov, her tale of how her and Harry came to be. Set in the future.


Nothing Else Matters  
  
Harry and Hermione  
  
Part 1  
  
So close no matter how far, Couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are, And nothing else matters.  
  
Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had been friends since the age eleven, lovers since the age of seventeen and husband and wife since the age twenty-one. Here is their story of friendship and their finding of love in each other. As told by Hermione.  
  
September 1st. 1998.  
  
The day I met my beloved Harry. I remember it well. It was my first year at the magical school I've come to love so much. I admit, I was very nervous. I didn't know anyone there and thought ahead of time that to meet new people and make friends, I had to know everything there was to know about the wizarding world. I was obviously wrong of course. Not only did people dislike me, they thought that I was a know it all. I cried many times over the nasty things they said to me. The girls that saw me run into the loos at mealtimes always sniggered and muttered comments about being brave and keeping my head held high, but if I had taken their advice, I would never have met my two best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. It was Halloween night when I ran into trouble. After having a nasty cry fest in the loo, I came out of my stall intending to go down the Great Hall for the feast. But what I didn't expect to see was two gigantic feet of a massive troll. It was horrifying to see really. There I was looking up into the disgusting face of this troll who had every intention of killing me when I heard the door to the bathroom open and heard the familiar voices screaming my name, hoping that I wasn't dead. It was Harry and Ron, the two people who had caused my pain, that were there to rescue me. It was as if a light in my heart had turned on. Warmth was spreading from my head to my fingers and toes. They cared for me. They saved my life and became my friends. My best, most loyal friends in the world.  
  
As the years passed our friendships grew. There was no one we put more trust in than ourselves. (With an exception of Dumbledore at least.) In our second year that trust was tested. The Chamber of Secrets had been open and the whole school thought Harry was Salazar Slytherin's heir. Of course he wasn't, but we were the only few who actually knew that. The school turned on him in a matter of days. I don't think he would have made it through that year if it hadn't been for mine and Ron's constant encouragement. We were there for him through some of his darkest days at school. Nothing else mattered to him except that he had our trust in him. That's still the way it is to this very day, twelve years later. The three of us are still the best friends that we were in school and nothing can change that. Harry and I are happily married and expecting our first child next month. Ron is married to our friend Lavender Brown and they have a son named Andrew.  
I remember when Harry and I first found love in each other. It was our seventh year and I was Head Girl. Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort the previous summer and was looking forward to a nice normal year. Something he hadn't experienced yet since he arrived at Hogwarts. It was a clear Saturday evening. Ron had a date with Lavender somewhere in the school, while Harry and I had astronomy homework left to do. Unfortunately we had to do it on top of the Astronomy Tower. We had to locate a few new stars and record them on our tables. It was after we found our stars that our love was found.  
  
"I think we've got all those new stars, Harry." I said to him. He nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Hermione, there's something I need to tell you." He said to me after a long pause. His voice was slightly shaky. I turned to look at him and gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, it's just," He sighed. "it's just that, I wanted you to know something. I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, but I couldn't find the courage."  
  
"You don't need courage to tell me something, Harry." I said to him, but he looked unconvinced.  
  
"I think I've met the one. I mean, someone special." He started and paused. He looked over at me with such a strong expression of fright on his face. He had found a girl to love. How wonderful. I was so happy for him. A thought occurred to me. Why was he telling me this instead of Ron? Unless it was someone I knew and he wanted help in getting her attention.  
  
"That's really great, Harry. I'm so happy for you. Who is she, do I know her?" I asked him. He nodded his head and as he did so, a sinking feeling rose in my stomach. It wasn't me. I started to get jealous, though I didn't understand why. And then another thought occurred to me. You like him, Granger. You fell for your second best friend. First Ron, now Harry. Nice going dork!  
  
"Well.?" I urged him to answer. "Who is she?" I asked.  
  
"Hermione." He said.  
  
"What?" I said back to him.  
  
"Her name is Hermione Granger." There was a long pause where I just stood there staring at him. My heart was beating so fast I was afraid he could hear it. He took a step closer to me, his eyes never leaving mine. In next to no time at all, he was standing right in front of me. His nose was only inches from mine and I could feel his breath, soft on my face. And then it happened. His lips were on mine for what I soon referred to as the single most wonderful moment I would ever experience.till later of course. The kiss was soft at first. Our lips were barely making contact till he deepened the kiss. It was exhilarating to be in a lip lock with my best friend. But I knew, deep down inside I knew that I loved him more than anyone. I knew that this was right. It felt right to be there with him, kissing him senseless. It was as if I another part of me was opening up. A part of me no one has ever seen before until now, and Harry was getting a front row experience.  
  
Never opened myself this way Life is ours, we live it our way All these words I don't just say And nothing else matters  
  
Trust I seek and I find in you Every day for us something new Open mind for a different view And nothing else matters  
  
It came as no surprise to anyone the next morning. Harry and I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, holding hands and giggling like two people in love. (Convenient for us isn't it?) We walked over to where Ron was sitting with Lavender and got a tremendous applause from the whole school. It was as if Christmas had come early for them. I looked around and saw some crying. Whether they were happy for Harry and me or they were sad because the Boy-Who-Lived had picked someone other then them, it was never known. We ate breakfast to a 'louder than usual' Great Hall and then were off to visit Hagrid.  
  
The next few months before Christmas passed in a hurry. It felt as if it was only a few weeks into the school year, when really almost four months had gone by. My relationship with Harry was steadily growing. We would meet all over the school for snog sessions and on Christmas Eve we proclaimed our love for each other. He was up in my Head Girl private room. We had been kissing when I pulled away and looked into his dazzling green eyes that I had grown accustomed to looking at.  
  
"I love you, Harry Potter." I had said to him and smiled. He leaned in and kissed me softly. Then he pulled away and looked me in the eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Hermione Granger." When we kissed again it was with a fiery passion that I didn't know existed. His lips were pressing firmly onto mine then his tongue found it's way into my mouth. We kissed like this for a few minutes till we both had to pull away for air. I was breathing hard and staring at Harry as though seeing him in a new light. I leaned in and kissed him again with a little less passion then before but enough to tell him that I needed him now. We stood up, holding each other close. My hands found the clasps to his robes and I undid them. His robes fell to the floor, mine falling soon after. He blew out two of the three candles then looked at me. The whole time we got undressed and into bed I was thinking the same thoughts over and over again. That this was right, Harry and I belonged together and this was sealing that love that we had.  
  
"Hermione, are you sure you want to do this. I don't want to rush you at all." He said to me softly. I looked him in the eyes and nodded. He kissed me softly like before. Yes, this was definitely right, I thought to myself. When he was inside, my mind went blank and I couldn't think of anything else except how wonderful it was to have Harry make love to me. And that replaced my first single most wonderful moment I had ever experienced.  
  
So close no matter how far Couldn't be much more from the heart Forever trusting who we are And nothing else matters.  
  
No, nothing else matters. 


End file.
